


Aroma

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Complete, M/M, Sexual Tension, aroma - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek creyó que el día en que oliera la excitación de Stiles, seria algo que repudiaría, aborrecería y que no duraría en darle una patada al humano para que se fuera kilómetros lejos de él.</p>
<p>Pero se equivoco. Si. Derek Hale, el Alpha de Beacon Hills, se equivoco.</p>
<p>Muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado, el aroma a excitación de Stiles no era para nada asquerosa; sino todo lo contrario.<br/>*Sterek*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroma

Capitulo Único: Aroma.

Derek creyó que el día en que oliera la excitación de Stiles, con sus hormonas típicas de un adolescente junto con ese aroma a sexualidad desprendiendo de él, seria algo que repudiaría, aborrecería y que no duraría en darle una patada al humano para que se fuera kilómetros lejos de él. Porque no solo tenia que soportar ya su diarrea verbal, sino que también con su continua presencia y malos chistes.

Pero se equivoco. Si. Derek Hale, el Alpha de Beacon Hills, se equivoco.

Muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado, el aroma a excitación de Stiles no era para nada asquerosa; sino todo lo contrario.

Era un aroma dulce, suave pero con un deje picante, de éxtasis y sin duda adictivo, sin llegar a molestar a su olfato. Era en verdad un aroma exquisito y que hacia aullar a su lobo, deseoso por tomar el control de su cuerpo y mente para solo poder ir hacia el adolescente y tomarlo como se le viniera en gana. De hacerlo suyo cuantas veces quisiera, de todas las formas que conocía. De poder salir y poseer a Stiles hasta caer desmayado.

Pero claro, se controlaba. Tanto a su yo humano, esa parte racional, como a su lobo. No supo como fue que ambas partes se habían puesto de acuerdo con respecto a Stiles, ellos nunca estaban de acuerdo, y cuando decidieron estarlo solo fue para poder cumplir las fantasías sexuales que pronto empezó a soñar seguido.

Primero habían sido solo escenas de besos, donde Derek podía tomar al adolescente de su cadera y robarle todo el aliento con un poderoso beso húmedo y caliente. Donde le exploraba el interior de su boca con su lengua y su recorrido no terminaba hasta que el cuello del menor terminase marcado, lleno de manchas rojizas y la marca de sus dientes.

Luego llegaron los sueños subidos de tonos. Demasiado.

Donde podía verse a si mismo sobre Stiles, embistiendole con rudeza hasta llenarle profundamente. Donde el mocoso gemía, gritaba y suspiraba su nombre con total placer. Donde le pedía no parar, donde le exigía una y otra que no dejara de tocarle.

También, como en otras noches donde el sueño le vencía, se había visto hacerle el amor con tranquilidad; tomándose el tiempo de degustar su piel salpicada de lunares. Donde un muy sumiso Stiles se entregaba a sus caricias regalandole dulces gemidos siendo acompañados por su nombre.

En otras, puede verse a si mismo en la cama siendo reducido por un Stiles juguetón, travieso y desafiante. Donde no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo que él era un simple humano y quien mandaba en realidad era el lobo; pero claro, era Stiles, y si el adolescente quería tener el control durante un rato, el lobo no iba a negarselo.

¿Lo peor de todo?

Lo sueños muchas veces le jugaban en contra a la hora de entrenar junto a la manada, donde podía ver a Stiles moverse y entrenar junto a Scott, donde el hiperactivo humano se cubría de perlas de sudor...

Tenia que hacer mucho de su autocontrol para no ir hacia él y lamerle.

Por eso, por culpa del lobo y el nuevo olor que adquirió Stiles, es que Derek le ordeno dejar de entrenar con ellos por unos días.

Stilinski no se lo tomo a mal, es mas, se lo agradeció. El humano de la manada en verdad agradeció el que le permitieran tomarse algunos días sin tener que preocuparse por tomar calmantes para sus moretones y músculos adoloridos.

Y todo iba normal, claro, en lo que a ellos definían normal.

Pero para la mala suerte de Derek -ya creía él que alguien allí arriba le odiaba- un coyote Alpha llego a Beacon Hills solo para causar estragos.

Cada quien en la manada tomo una responsabilidad.

Allison, Lydia y Jackson se encargaron de buscar su madriguera. Scott, Isaac, Erika y Boyd de mantener las rutas controladas; no querían que el muy bastardo se escapara luego de haberle robado a Deaton varios tomos de un viejo libro sobre hechicería.

¿Y él?

A él le toco la tarea de buscar información junto a la ultima persona con quien quería estar.

-Creo que no parara de llover en toda la noche, Derek -dijo Stiles mientras veía por la ventana de la casi reconstruida mansión Hale -Mejor llamare a mi padre para avisarle que me quedare a dormir, no creo que se oponga. Parece como si se estuviera cayendo el cielo... -decía el adolescente mientras marcaba en su celular.

Derek no pudo mas que gruñir por lo bajo.

Si Stiles se quedaba aquella noche, donde la lluvia parecía aumentar el aroma del adolescente, estaba seguro que mandaría todo a la mierda...

Y como si le leyera la mente, Stiles volteo a verlo, separando su mirada del celular, y le sonrió.

Si...

Hoy no lo dejaría pasar.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pobre Stiles, no podrá sentarse en una semana.
> 
> ¿Tartas de crema?
> 
> ¿Tomatazos?
> 
> ¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!


End file.
